Noah's Pleasure while at Work
by miracleboi
Summary: Noah's little pleasure thanks to Luke while at work


Title: Noah's Pleasure while at Work

Chapter: 1 of 1

Rating: M

Summary: Just read, but please DO NOT READ IF AT WORK!

Characters: Noah, Luke (mentioned), Jeff

Genre: AU

Warnings: DO NOT READ THIS AT WORK PLEASE - IT IS VERY R RATED SO READ AT OWN RISK - LITTERALLY!

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Explain to me again why I even agreed to come back to work so bloody early? I mean I can think of better things to be doing right now than being stuck here at this point in time. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my job, but some of the customers oi! The constant bitching and whinging about their poor and pathetic daily lives and how less of excitement they get. God even some of them are ungrateful bastards! Ugh I really don't want to be here today.

The only thing I can even remotely think about doing right now is being in bed with Luke wrapped around my arms, naked of course. The sheets tangled and wrapped around us both. Feeling he's naked bare skin against mine

"OWWW FUCK SHIT!!!"

Great.... Fuck, just burnt myself on this fucking stupid espresso machine. Thanks a million Luke. God I really need to start paying attention more now. I have to get Luke off my mind. But then again I can't blame him or even stop thinking about him.

AAARRGGGGG I just so want just walk right out that door walk over to our apartment and get Luke naked and into bed. Kissing he's beautifully soft lips. Touching, feeling his beautiful soft baby like skin. Exploring every inch of his body, kissing each muscle, nibbling and teasing his nipples, stroking his hard throbbing cock.

God what I wouldn't give right now to feel Luke's hard throbbing cock next to my mine, rubbing against our bare skins. Touching, teasing and playing with it. Getting down playing around with his cock in my mouth, using my tongue to tease him, making him moan in ecstasy. begining to go down, taking it in my mouth and sucking hard and slow, feeling his hand through my hair gently pressing me down, guiding me along his shaft, making me gag on it

FUCK....FUCK OH GOD this is officially embarrassing. I have the biggest hard on right now and all I have to say that thank fuck there is a counter right in front of me at this moment because otherwise these poor customers might be, well thinking I am pervert or something and I certainly do need to be getting in trouble on my first day back at work.

God I am also Glad Jeff isn't here to see this, god that would just make things....well awkward to say the least.

OH FUCK

"Hey Noah how's it going? Have you taken your afternoon break yet?" Jeff asks walking in – FUCK!!!

"Ah ok and no I haven't so I will now, I have been uh busting to get to the bathroom so I will do that now" I said walking away trying to hide me hard on as best as possible in my fucking tightest jeans I just had to wear that day. God I feel like a fucking teenager – wait I still am. God I am a fucking idiot.

God finally made it. Thank god we have our own bathrooms to the customers because I seriously am going to have to relieve some tensions and pressure and, well need the privacy to that right now.

God I wish Luke was right here, just feeling his naked body, kissing his lips, he's whole body, exploring each and every part of it, hearing his moaning just fuck it would be awesome. God feeling he's cock in my mouth, pulsing as I suck on it. Sucking long and hard making me gag on it. Fuck playing with balls and fingering his beautiful hot tight hole. Teasing and nibbling on his pecks. Hearing him scream and moan out my name.

Fuck both of us just showing how much we are in fucking love with each other.

God I wish he was here. Fuck this is awesome yet scary but so fucking exciting. I mean I would never do this normally but just the thought of Luke and his fucking hot body, each of us going down on each other right now sounds so fucking perfect it's just got me soo fucking turned on. I can feel my cock throbbing, pulsing just at the thought of Luke going down, taking it in his hot mouth and sucking on it.

God if he was here right now I would be shoving him right up against the wall holding him as I enter his hot tight hole and fucking him hard and long. Fuck playing with he's cock while I am inside him. Hearing his every moan. Each breathe he took becoming harder than the last. Both coming to a climax as I came inside him while he came in my hands

OHHH FUCK THA..........FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK

OOO....OOOHHHH LLLLLUUUKKKEEEEE

GOOOODDDDDDDDD FFUUUUCCCKKKKKKK

FUCK that was fucking awesome. Pity Luke wasn't here otherwise it would have been something more special really

"Hey Noah mate are you ok? Are you in pain or something?" Jeff asks. Seems he heard my screams. Well this could be interesting.

"Ah, yeah I am ok, just had some sharp shooting pain in my arm, but its fine now" I replied. I hope he brought that.

"Are you sure dude? If you need to you can go home and I will cover for you?" He asked again

"Nah its fine. I will be out in a few minutes okay?" I replied

"If you're sure dude" He said walking away. Thank god!

Hmmm now where did I put my wash bag again because I need wet toilets and my deodorant to hide the smell of my cum as I clean up. Now that I have to say was something interesting and I certainly can't wait for tonight.

Luke and I, alone in bed. In our apartment for once.

There won't be any sleep that's for sure!


End file.
